This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The mission of the Biostatistics Core is to collaborate closely with PIs and researchers in all stages of studies that entail statistical analysis. This involves participation in designing the experiment and sample size calculations, overseeing the data collection and monitoring data quality, carrying out statistical data analysis, collaboration in interpretation of obtained results, writing statistical sections of manuscripts (scientific papers, abstracts, presentations at scientific meetings, etc.) that result eventually in co-authorship of the statistician on scientific publications. Within the Faculty Development Plan, the Biostatistics Core members take effort to illuminate researchers in basic as well as advanced statistical methodology by providing one-to-one discussions, participating in discussion at regular curricula, as well as presenting full length seminar talks. Since inception, the biostatistics core activities include: Presentations: 1. Seminar at PCG: Statistical Analysis of in vivo tumor volume data (Cruz Velasco) 2. Faculty development workshop: Statistical issues in Medical and Biomedical Experiments 3. Regular participation in discussion and monitoring statistical issues at COBRE meetings (LaMotte, Velasco)